


Waterlogged

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Silly, not actually cindered shadows spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: "It's like casting a line and thinking you've landed the Big One... but then you reel it in, and it's Seteth."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Waterlogged

Linhardt enjoys fishing mostly because it’s a socially acceptable way to doze off in public.

He doesn’t care for the taste of fish; when he does reel one in, he almost always throws it back. But the same people who will get on his case for an afternoon nap under a tree will let him have peace and quiet when he has a fishing rod in hand. It’s sublime.

He’s drifting on the border between consciousness and sleep when he feels a sharp tug on his line, strong enough to nearly knock him over before he can brace himself. The harder he reels, the more the fish seems to pull on the line.

What kind of monstrously huge fish is this? The shadow under the surface of the water is enormous. Has he managed by sheer luck to snag the Big One?

The head of a carp emerges from the water… shortly followed by the human hand grabbing it. Then Seteth surfaces, spitting out water and pushing his drenched bangs out of his eyes with his free hand.

Linhardt slowly stops reeling to stare at him. Seteth stares back, unblinking.

“Hello,” Linhardt says, because it seems like a good a thing as any to say in this situation.

“Hello,” Seteth says, and coughs up a bit more water. “Do you mind giving up this catch?”

“Not in particular.” Even if he had any intent to eat that carp, he’s clearly less committed to the idea than someone who would dive into the lake in a heavy set of clothing to catch a fish.

Seteth pulls himself and the fish out onto the dock. Retrieving a pocket knife, he cuts the fish open and pulls a hair decoration out of its stomach. It’s covered in fish guts, but still recognizable as one of Flayn’s.

“I would appreciate it if you would not bring this up to anyone else,” Seteth says, grimacing at the state of the accessory.

Linhardt shrugs as Seteth starts washing it off in the lake. “Who would believe me?”

(He tells Caspar, who accepts the story as one hundred percent factual without hesitation. The next time Caspar and Flayn run into each other, Caspar sniffs her hair decorations to see if they still smell like fish, and Seteth descends out of nowhere to slam him with a month of detention and thinly veiled threats to cut off his nose entirely.

Linhardt supposes he would feel bad about this if Seteth actually followed through. But Caspar would be insufferable about it if he lost his nose, so probably Linhardt wouldn’t feel guilty even then.)


End file.
